Ghost
by cobra
Summary: that would be telling. Let's just say a recently dead titan is still around....


Title: Ghost.

Author: Cobra

Rating: T/M

Summary: I can't tell you that without giving it away.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, not the characters nor the settings in this fan fiction. I make no profit.

Chapter One.

Conner Kent, watched the battle from high above. wishing he could be in the thick of it. Helping his friends. He smiled as he saw Cassie punch one of Brother Bloods flunkies. Laughed as he saw Robin jumping around, flipping, kicking.

"Hello Conner.", An old voice spoke quietly from beside him.

"Hey Boston.", Conner said looking from the battle toward Deadman for only a moment.

"How have you been my young friend?"

"The same.", Conner answered with a sad smile on his face.

"Why have you not moved on?", Boston asked with a sympathetic tone.

"You know I haven't even gotten the chance. No white light for this Superboy. Don't rank high enough in the scheme of things.", Superboy answered with a hard tone., "Either that, or I'm in hell. There's nothing worse than this, watching my friends and family fight for there lives, and not being able to do a damn thing to help."

"Still unable to possess bodies then."

"Yeah, tried a few days ago. Why do I have to suffer Boston?"

"I do not know my young friend.", Boston Brande said with a sad smile.

"I just wish I could help them Bos. Help her.", Superboy said as a lone tear threatened to slide down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away.

"I know. We will figure this out my young friend. I promise you that."

"Thanks D-M."

"Stop calling me that."

METROPOLIS

Metropolis was a busy city on the best of days, today, was one of the days that even the man of steel couldn't seem to keep up. The hero stopped on the roof of the daily planet with a sigh. Smiling as his friend Jimmy Olsen walked up to him.

"Heya Big Blue Boy Scout.", Jimmy's voice seemed a little off for some reason. Superman quickly figured out why.

"Hello Deadman.", Superman said with a curious tone in his voice., "What can I help you with?"

"Actually I think it's something I can help you with. A friend of yours is still around and we don't know why."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, young, looks alot like you, dark hair, black shirt, red S on the chest. Ringing any bells?"

"Conner? Really?", Supes asked with a smile coming to his face.

"Don't get all happy yet big blue, he is a ghost. He never got the chance to, move on."

"Okay. What can I do? Can we bring him back?", A pleading tone entered the man of steels voice that made Boston smile slightly.

"I hope so."

TITANS TOWER

Conner sat on the roof of Titans Tower. A look of pure concentration on his face as he watched a loose brick float slightly in the air.

"Been practacing I see.", A dark, and sexy, Conner reminded himself, voice said as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, the meditation you've been teaching me is helping Rae.", Superboy said with a smile as he relaxed and let the brick float to the surface of the roof., "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for Conner. How are you tonight?"

"You know me Rae. I'm cool."

"I know you still feel the need to lie to me.", Raven said in a dry tone. Conner chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

"Okay, not so cool. But I'm dealing."

"Good. I'm still searching."

"There's no point in it Rae. It's been over a year. If there was a way to get me out of this... predicament. We would have found it."

"I told you. I'll never quit.", Raven said in a sad low voice. Conner couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and tried to touch her shoulder. To his suprise his hand rested there easily.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome.", Rae answered with a slight smile as she reached up and put her hand on top of his. , "Have you changed your mind about telling Cassie?"

"No, she, she needs to move on. And if she knew I was still around, even incorpral, she would slide back. There just to big a chance I'll be stuck like this forever."

"No you won't Conner. I promise."

"I'm going to say thank you again.", Conner joked with a smile on his face. Raven suprised him by chuckling lightly.

"You don't have to."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to check on Big Blue. Just wish I could talk to him."

"I could go with you. Speak for you.", Raven said with a shrug as both young heroes stood.

"You would do that?", Superboy asked again with excited suprise. Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"You have been hanging around Cassie.", Superboy said just as he was enveloped and darkness.

LOIS & CLARKS APARTMENT

The duo teleported onto the balcony of Lois and Clark's apartment without a sound. Well, except for Lois' scream as she jumped and spilt her coffee on her lap.

"Raven?", Lois asked as she began to wipe her pants off with her hands.

"Sorry to frighten you Mrs. Lane. I need to speak with Mr. Kent if I may?"

"He's not here right now. Took off from the Planet like a bat out of h... Um, he said he had something very important to do."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Tell her thank you. For me.", Conner said with a low whisper.

"Conner told me to tell you, thanks.", Raven said as she began to lift from the balcony.

"Wait? Conner?", Lois asked with a hard voice as she grabbed Raven's ankle., "You can talk to him?" Raven flew to the ground slowly, her face impassive.

"Yes, he misses you. He misses everyone."

"I miss him to. He was, is, was, a great young man.", Lois said a small smile on her face., "He was so much like Clark, yet at the same time, so different. For one thing he had a good sense of humor." Conner laughed loudly beside Raven causing the young heroine, in appearance, to crack a small smile.

"I knew there was a reason I like her.", Superboy said as he stopped laughing., "Tell her, Tell her good-bye for me Rae. Please."

"He says,", Raven stopped for a moment, feeling the sadness in the air., "He says good-bye.", Raven again flew into the air. Leaving a stunned Lois on the balcony, the coffee on her pants beginning to cool in the night air.

"Thanks Raven.", Conner said with a sad smile on his face.

"Quit saying that."

"I'll try.", Conner said with an honest tone. The smile on his face growing.

"I'm sorry Superman was not there."

"It's okay. Lois will tell him I said goodbye."

"Is that what all this is about. Saying goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"Don't give up yet Kon. I'm actually starting to like having you around.", Raven said with a slight smile causing Conner to chuckle.

"It's good to be seen Rea."

FORTRESS

Superman crossed his arms with a smile as he watched the newly recreated birthing matrix go to work.

"Will this work?", Deadman, in Jimmy Olsens body asked.

"If your theory is correct. Then yes.", Superman answered with a smile., "I hope you're right Deadman. I've missed him."

"Yeah, he's missed you to. It's always big blue this, Superman that. I swear he acts like you're his dad or something."

"I can only wish Deadman. to have a son like him would be, extrodinary."

"He's one of a kind alright.", Deadman said with a smile.

"No, it's more than that. He's everything I never was as a teenager. He wasn't alone, he was one of the bravest people I've ever known. He sacrificed himself to save the universe for gods sakes."

"You'd have done the same thing."

"I'm not seventeen years old.", Superman retorted with a snort.

"Conner is a conundrum. As are all teenagers."

"What do you mean?", Superman asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Sometimes, they act like the children they really are. But when the chips are down, there can be a million enemies around them, and they won't give up. Conner is young, but he knew the stakes, he knew what would happen to his friends, family, everyone. So even though he knew he couldn't win, he fought. Bravely. He acted like an adult."

"I hope this works."

"As do I Superman."

Beneath TITANS TOWER

"Ya know. I should really tell Raven what you're doing down here Rob.", Conner said with a slight smile as he watched Tim Drake reread the printouts from the computers the young detective had moved below Titans Tower.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I appreciate the sentiment. But, he won't be me. A very cute copy, yes. But me? No." Conner was actually beginning to get used to the one sided conversations he'd been having for the last year. The wayward soul smirked slightly as he saw the body floating in a tube of green liquid. If only Robin could get the body to not breakdown within hours of air exposure.

"You should really give this up Rob. Move on with your life. If you keep thinking about this, you're going to turn into something... something we've both seen." Conner said with a sad smile., "And to be selfish. I don't want the name of Superboy, or Superman, to turn into that. Supes and I have worked to hard to let the symbol turn from hope, and justice. To murder and mayhem."

Conner sighed to himself, knowing that Robin couldn't hear him. And most likely wouldn't listen if he could.

"Damn Bat boys."

ROOF of TITANS TOWER

Cassandra Sandsmark sighed as she stood on the roof of Titans Tower. The anger that seemed to always be in her heart had decided to give her a small reprieve.

"Cassie.", Raven said with an emotionless tone as she floated and sat beside the young Wondergirl.

"Hey Rae.", Cassie greeted with a low voice., "What are you doing up here?"

"I spend most of my free time up here. Looking over the bay, or at the stars. It's, calming."

"Yeah. It is isn't it."

"Penny for your thoughts?", Raven asked with a small smile. Cassie looked at her with a raised eyebrow., "Heard Beast Boy say it once."

"Just thinking of simplier times."

"Something I can't understand.", Raven said with a small chuckle. Cassie smiled at the young daughter of Trigon with a small smile.

"I'm being pretty selfish huh?"

"No.", Raven said with a small smile., "Can I give you some advice though?"

"What are friends for.", Cassie stated her smile growing slightly.

"If you live in the past, there's no hope for the future. Things are pretty dark right now, with, everything that's happened. But it will get better Cassie. If you let it."

"This is how it happens isn't it? How we all change?"

"I believe so."

"But Conner was in the future Raven. He was with her... me."

"Then perhaps, he will be here eventually.", Raven said with a shrug., "But, you cannot hold out on false hope. Move on Cassie, don't try to forget him, because you can't. But, he would not want you to act this way, and to continue to feel such pain, and anger."

"I know you're right Rae. But, I just have to go slow. He, I love him more than anything in the world."

"I know Cassandra.", Raven said as she laid a hand on her friends shoulder., "I know."

"I love you to Cass.", Superboy's spirit said from behind them., "Always."

End Chapter One.


End file.
